The Romantic Tales of Love Hina
by NaruFlip
Summary: Hina with romantic,dramatic focus. Naru OOC, minus superpunch. The Hina Soap Opera, Love stories, broken hearts...
1. At First Sight

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based off of the original story Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu.

Intro: Well here goes my first fanfic. I am a sucker for romantic stories and loved the lovey dovey stuff throughout the manga. I plan to bring out the romance early on and go from there. I am starting w/ the Naru/Keitaro thing, might do different points of view, or how every girl falls for Kei, maybe some adult scenes, not too sure yet.

After thinking about my story, I realize my story mirrors the Manga a lot. Sorry. I will try to do different things here and there. Please review and be gentle, as I am new to this stuff. Enjoy.

The Romantic Tales of Love Hina

Chapter 1: At First Sight

The boy looked up at the towering steps ahead of him. He let out a sigh and unknowingly took his first steps towards love. Once at the top, he looked at what he remembered as the Hinata Inn. He thought, 'Maybe this place will bring me some good luck. I sure need it. Hopefully life will be less stressful here with Grandma.' He knocked twice at the entrance and said, "H-Hello? Grandma? Uh, anybody?" After a minute of indecision, he decided to enter and walk around. Down the hall he heard some noises. He slowly approached the eating area and was instantly enchanted by a beautiful girl with long, flowing brown hair. She was eating noodles with a distant look on her face. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a warm feeling in his chest and he started to feel nervous. His cheeks began to redden, and began to perspire. He thought, 'Wow, she is so pretty. What do I say to her?' He finally said quietly, "Uh, uhm, hello there. My name is, K-Keitaro U-Urashima. I'm looking for… do you know where Urashima-San is? I'm her, she's my, uh…"

The young lady was surprised and slowly looked up. Their eyes met and she suddenly blushed also. She finished chewing a mouthful of noodles and said, "Uhm. Hi, my name is Naru Narusegawa." She suddenly became speechless and thought, 'Ah, he is kinda cute. What did he ask again? What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing all of a sudden?' She said, "I'm sorry what did you say again?" They both became more comfortable as they continued to talk.

Keitaro said, "Urashima-San, she owns this place, right?"

Naru said, "Well she is at the Tea House right now, but will be back before dinner."

Keitaro said, "Oh, ok. Well, I'll just wait in the lobby. I think I saw some couches over there, thanks." He thought, 'That was odd. I've never really talked to a girl before, especially one so pretty. She kinda made me nervous. I hope grandma isn't too upset that I'm here.' Without looking, he quickly turned around and began to walk toward the lobby. He crashed into someone and clothes flew everywhere. He saw a cute young girl with short hair. He said, "Uh Oh. Sorry about that. I'm very clumsy, didn't look where I was goin" The young girl was surprised by the young man and opened her mouth to speak. After she looked at his face, she suddenly became speechless and blushed.

She thought, 'Ah. He is so handsome. I can't think of anything to say. (Looks at clothes) Aww, my laundry'

Her thoughts are interrupted when he said, "Really, I'm very sorry. My name is Keitaro Urashima, let me help you gather your…" But the girl quickly jumped up and ran away. He yelled, "W-Wait!" But she had already disappeared around the corner. He thought, 'Great job, get nervous when talking to one girl. Scare and knock down another. I'm doing a great job today. Why do these things always happen to me? Sigh' After gathering the laundry into a neat pile, he walked with his head down to the lobby to wait. He sat down on the couch and realized that he couldn't stop thinking about Naru. 'She must think I'm such a dork. Stuttering and blushing. Oh well. Wow, this couch is pretty cozy. I'm, a, bit, tired…" and he fell asleep. He dreamed about the girl from his childhood and the promise…

CRASH! He was suddenly awakened by a painful kick to the face. He fell over the side of the couch and landed on his head. He opened his eyes and saw a spunky, short haired blond girl. He yelled, "OWWWW! What was that for!"

The young girl giggled and said, "You looked so comfortable and content sitting there. Hee, Hee. And you're a boy. What are you doing here?"

After adjusting himself to sit on the floor, he rubbed his head and touched his bruised cheek. He thought, 'Wow! What a way to wake up from a dream. That girl has a vicious kick. He said, "I am Keitaro Urashima and I'm looking for Urashima-San. Has she come back yet?"

She flashed a bright smile and said, "Well, I'm Kaolla Su. Urashima-San should be here any minute."

Two girls arrived and the oldest one said, "What's going on Su? Is this a friend of yours?" Keitaro turned around and stared at two large breasts. She said, "You like what ya see, hon?" She flashed a seductive grin.

He blushed and thought, 'Wow those are huge! This is so embarrassing. Say something you idiot!' He said, "S-Sorry, Yes, I mean, no. (Shakes head, looks at her face) I mean, my name is Urashima, Keitaro Urashima."

The woman said, "My name is Mitsune Konno. Nice to meet ya." She pointed to a serious girl dressed up in a kendo uniform, "And this is Motoko Aoyama." Motoko glared angrily towards Keitaro as if ready to attack.

Keitaro nervously said, "I, I was just waiting for Urashima-San. I was told she should be here soon"

Mitsune said, "Well, Shinobu is about done making dinner, so…"

Kietaro replied, "Is Shinobu your chef?"

Mitsune laughed and said, "Heh, yeah I guess you could say that. Seeing how she is the best cook out of all of us. Come on, let's go."

She began to walk towards eating area when Motoko angrily yelled, "Can this weakling eat here in the lobby? Does he really have to sit down and eat with us?"

Mitsune laughed and put her arm around Motoko, she said, "Lighten up Motoko. It's not often that we have visitors over for dinner. Especially someone as cute as him." Mitsune turned away from Motoko, grabbed Keitaro's hand and lead him towards the eating area.

Motoko glared at Keitaro and yelled, "Fine! But he better behave, or it will be his undoing." She stomped loudly ahead of them.

Keitaro, who was sweating and scared whispers, "What's her problem? Why is she so hostile?"

Mitsune said, "Eh, don't worry about her sweetie, let's eat."

The group walked towards eating area. The table was set with many dishes to eat. Shinobu faced the stove and finished up one last dish.

Su said happily, "Smells yummy Shinobu. We havin' turtle today?

Shinobu grinned and said, "No, Su. Not this time."

Mitsune said, "Oh yeah, Shinobu. Have you met our cute lil' visitor yet? This here is Keitaro Urashima."

Shinobu turned around to look, blushed and dropped her cooking spoon. She said, "Uhm." She thinks, 'Ah, it's that cute guy from the hallway. Wow, I dropped something again. He must think I'm such a clutz.'

Keitaro laughed and put his hand on head. He said, "Ah, Yeah. We kinda bumped into each other earlier" and he grinned.

Shinobu said, "Uhm, H-Hello. I am, my name, is, Shinobu Maehara. (Bows slightly). Nice to meet you." She thinks, 'I'm so nervous. I'm so nervous, I can barely move'

Keitaro said, "Nice to meet you. (smiles brightly) Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Shinobu looked down and said, "Uhm. Ah. Yeah. Okay." She thought, 'I want to look at him, but don't want him to get the wrong idea' She then ran out of the room.

Mitsune waved her hand and said, "Don't mind her. Let's eat." And sat down.

Keitaro paused and said, "Uh, ok, I guess. Hey, Mitsune. Is there a girl named Naru who lives here?"

Mitsune is surprised and said, "Hmm, oh yeah. You musta met her already. (flashes a sneaky smile) Almost forgot about her. (Yells) NARU! TIME TO EATTT! (Talks to everyone) Best not to let this food get cold, dig in."

Everyone began eating. Naru arrives and said, "You started without me? Where's Shinobu?" She blushed and stood frozen as she looked at the empty seat next to Keitaro.

Kitsune with a mouthful of food said, "Shh runn uff smwhrr. (Chews) We're all hungry here. (Points to Keitaro) You've met the cutey here right?" Keitaro blushed and looked down.

Naru said, "Ah, yeah. (Sits down next to Keitaro and looks at him briefly) Hi there."

Keitaro looked up and blushed. He finished swallowing and said, "Hey." and thought, 'Wow. That's all you can say? You're a regular Romeo.'

Naru stared at food and didn't move. She thought, 'Why am I so nervous. It's nice to see him again, but now I can't move. (frowns) Should I eat in front of him? Maybe a few bites, I don't want him to think I'm a pig.'

Motoko looked angry and said, "Are you ok Naru? You look really red. (getting louder) I sense something wrong. Did this weakling try to take advantage of you earlier? I will destroy him right now!" (Holds sword ready to strike)

Naru waves arms in air and said, "N-No! I'm fine, Motoko, thanks. I'm just, uh. It's nothing." She looked down and began to eat.

Kitsune swallowed more food and said, "So what brings ya here, Keitaro? We don't get many visitors. Especially cute boys. (Winks) If you want, I can show you around. My room is…"

Haruka sternly said, "That's enough Kitsune. (Everyone turns to look at Haruka) Hello girls, Keitaro."

Keitaro flashed a surprised look and said, "Aunt Haruka. What are you doing here? Where's grandma?"

Haruka took a drag from her cigarette and said, "I run this place for her. I should ask what you are doing here. If I remember correctly, you go to Tokyo University, right?

All Girls yelled, "TOKYO U! WOW!" They whisper to each other.

Keitaro frowned and looked down. He said, "Ah. No, not really. I'm a Ronin. I'm still trying to get in and was hoping I could stay at this inn while I go to prep school."

Haruka said, "Oh. (Pauses) Well, first of all, this is a girls dormitory, not an Inn. Secondly, I will check with Grandma tonight and see what she says. You can stay in my room tonight and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Keitaro said, "B-But, Aunt Haruka!"

Haruka said, "Don't get the wrong idea, idiot. I'll stay at the Tea House. Let's eat."

…later on that night…

Keitaro thinks, 'What a day. Nowhere else to go. Embarrassed in front of all of those girls. And then there's Narusegawa…' Smiles dreamily and falls asleep. While at the room right above him…

Naru thinks, 'That poor guy, a Ronin, huh? He is really cute though. (Smiles) He has a kindness and friendliness about him. He kinda reminds me of…' (falls asleep)


	2. Study Partners

The Romantic Tales of Love Hina

Chapter 2: Study Partners

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the original story _Love Hina_ by Ken Akamatsu

Note: I am aware that my story is similar to the Manga, I will try to change things up more from here on out.

Keitaro stared blankly ahead. The instructor told the class at prep school what to study. Keitaro started listening again when the instructor said, "The results of the last test and the rankings of your fellow classmates are posted on the wall near the door. It is an indicator of your current progress." Keitaro was dreading this moment. He was having problems with prep school before arriving at Hinata House – meeting Naru only made things harder for him.

He thought, 'I have enough trouble focusing on one school subject. Now, I just think about Naru all the time. I can't wait to see here again. Sigh. What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before.' He gathered all his blank papers, he forgot to take notes, and slowly stood up to check his results. He shuffled slowly over to the paper with his head down. DOOM! Dead last. He looked again, just to make sure. He saw "Urashima" at the bottom of the listing. He slumped his shoulders, put his head down and slowly walked out of the classroom.

Behind him, Naru was remained in her seat and watched Keitaro. She was wore her baggy sweatshirt, thick circular glasses and her hair was tied in two thick braids. She thought, 'He didn't recognize me. I wonder what's wrong, he looked pretty upset. I better check how I did.' She already knew she was one of the top students, but was surprised to see that Keitaro was the worst. She thought, 'WOW! No wonder he is upset. Maybe I can catch up to him.' She looked towards the train stop and saw him get in. She ran as fast she could and jumped through the doors just before they closed. Panting, she said, "Huh, Huh, K-Keitaro." He slowly turned around, eyes red and moist from tears. She said, "Huh, it's me, N-Naru." She took off her glasses and gave him an encouraging smile.

He paused a moment and smiled briefly. He resumed frowning and then said, "Oh, uh, hey there." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He said, "What are you doing here?"

She tried to smile bigger to make him feel better and said, "We go to the same prep school. I was sitting in the front. Are you ok?" She blushed a little as she looked at him and thought, 'What is this feeling overcoming me right now? I know it is not pity, but why do I care so much for him all of a sudden?'

Keitaro said, "I'm, Uh, I'll be alright. I just feel like I can't improve and won't ever get into Tokyo U. It's really frustrating. Sigh." He frowned and looked down.

She said, "It can't be that bad. You have to try your best and keep going. I believe in you, I really think you can do it." She reached out to Keitaro and gently lifted his chin. They looked in each other's eyes for a brief moment. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly turned away and was suddenly embarrassed. She thought, 'Wow. What did I just do?' She said, "I, Uh, Um, I'm sorry. I don't know what just came over me."

He thought, 'Wow, she just kissed me. Her lips were so soft. She smelled nice too. What do I say? Eh, she probably just feels sorry for me, I must look pretty pitiful right now. Sigh.' He said nothing.

They stood for a few minutes in silence until a voice said, "Hinata Hot Springs!" The train slowed down. The doors opened and Naru quickly walked out. Keitaro followed and yelled, "NARU! Please, wait!" He caught up to her and gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around and blushed. He said, "Th-thank you for your kind words. I, uh, just get overwhelmed sometimes, and, uh, can't focus on some subjects, uhm, school subjects. Well, actually, every subject." He gave her a grin and put his hand on the back of his head."

She thought, 'Phew. He didn't bring up the kiss.' She smiled and said, "Hey! I have an idea. How about we study together. I'm doing pretty good, we could be a team." She tilted her head slightly and winked.

Keitaro's eyes brightened and he smiled fully, "Wow! Do you really mean it? You wouldn't mind? I'm pretty dense and I need a lot of help. I think it will be fun." He thought, 'I'll be able to see her more often. Yes!'

She laughed and said, "Heh, well it sounds like were partners. Uh, I mean study partners now." She stuck out her pinky for him to shake. He was surprised. He had a blank look and paused for a second. He locked pinkies with her and they shook. They walked up to Hinata House smiling and talking…while…

Kitsune saw the two approaching from an open window. She thought, 'Well, what do we have here? These two look awfully friendly all of a sudden. Maybe, a little too friendly.' She frowned and opened her wallet. She took out a picture and looked at it. She thought, 'I wonder what would happen if…' as she walked to her room.

Later that night…

Keitaro sat down at his desk with his hand on his forehead. Several books and papers were scattered everywhere. He thought, 'This stuff is just too hard! I don't want to look like a complete idiot when I start studying with Naru. (He frowned) Concentrate! At least figure out one of these problems.' Suddenly, two knocks came from the door. Surprised, he said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Naru said softly, "Uh. Hey, Keitaro. Is this a bad time? I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something." She grinned slightly. She wore a peach colored tank top and a short white skirt. Her hair was damp and wet the back of her tank top.

Keitaro stopped writing and looked up from his desk. He saw what she was wearing and thought, 'Wow. She is so beautiful.' They locked eyes and they both started blushing. He said, "Uh. Uhm, well, come on in." He shifted some papers, tried to arrange the books and hide his notes.

She looked at all the mess and asked, "Were you studying?"

He frowned and didn't look up at her. He quietly said, "Uh, yeah. I was just reviewing some of my math, but I have no idea what I'm doing. Sigh."

She sat down across from him and blushed more. She said softly, "Keitaro. (She paused and they look at each other) I wanted to apologize for earlier. I hope I didn't upset you. I, well, you looked, and uhm, I shouldn't have…"

He grinned and said, "You don't need to apologize. You really made me feel better. Thanks." He smiled and blushed. They both look down.

A minute passes and she finally says, "Well, ok. I just wanted to make sure. (She smiled) So what were you working on just now?"

Embarrassed, he softly says, "Problem 1 from page 142" and did not look up.

She said, "Oh, ok. Well let me see what you have written down." He handed his notes and scratched out work to her. She looked it over and says, "I see your problem." He looked up. She smiled and crawled slowly and seductively towards him. She placed one hand on top of a piece of paper, slipped and fell forward on top of him. Their faces were only inches away. They gazed in each other's eyes and started to get closer to each other. She suddenly said, "Uhm. S-Sorry! I, uh, slipped on s-something." She quickly jumped up, said, "Uh. I have to go." and ran out of the room.

He thought, 'Wait! Please. Don't go.' And laid on the floor by himself and looked at the ceiling.

Down the hallway from Keitaro's room…Shinobu clutches some papers and a textbook. She thought, 'I will just ask him something about my homework. Then I will be able to talk to him…'


	3. Love is in the Air

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the story and characters from _Love Hina_ by Ken Akamatsu.

Author's Note: A heartfelt thank you goes out to my reviewers. I wasn't sure how others saw my fanfic. I will try to lengthen the chapters from here on out. Future chapters will cover: Motoko, Kitsune, Su (Maybe) and a few twists very soon. Thanks for checkin' the fanfic out, and without further ado...

Chapter 3: Love is in the Air

The silence and tension was too much to bear. "BADUMP, BADUMP!" Shinobu's heart started to beat faster as she tried to decide what to do. Her stomach started to ache slightly as she stood in front of Keitaro's room. She thought, 'He is so dreamy. Sigh. Be brave Shinobu, you can do this.' She knocked twice and waited for a response.

Keitaro sat up and had a curious look on his face. He quietly said, "N-Naru?" He said in a louder voice, "Come in."

Shinobu was so nervous she didn't hear what he said. She slowly slid open the door and said, "Urashima-San, i-it's me, Shinobu. I, I don't mean to bother you, but was w-wondering if you could help me with some of my English homework." She looked down and was starting to feel slightly sweaty from being nervous.

Keitaro grinned and said, "Oh. Sure, it's not my best subject, but we'll give it a try. Come in." She looked at the messy papers and books. He followed her gaze and said, "Oh, sorry about the mess, I was doing some studying myself…" he thought, 'with Naru'. He grinned and had a dreamy sparkle in his eyes.

Shinobu blushed and thought, 'I'm actually here. Keep breathing, don't do anything stupid.' She walked slowly with her head down and almost tripped. She sat down opposite from Keitaro and was silent.

Keitaro waited a moment and thought, 'I wonder what's wrong with her. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to her lately.' He said, "Uhm, Maehara-San. (She looked up at him and blushed more) You needed help with some homework?" He smiled which made her look down again.

She said, "Oh. Uh. Yeah. So. There are some, words, in English that are hard for me to remember. I circled them." She slid her notes to Keitaro and didn't look up. Keitaro took the papers and stared intently at the list. He frowned and tried to concentrate.

He said, "Let's see: adjective, conjuction…"

Shinobu felt light beads of sweat gather on her forehead. She thought, 'OK. Now get up and sit closer to him. He is distracted by the list. Oh no, wait! Maybe I shouldn't. I'm scared, what if he yells at me?' She stood up slowly and approached to Keitaro. She sat close to him and looked at the paper with him. 'BADUMP, BADUMP' She thought, 'My heart is beating so fast right now, I hope I don't faint here.' She reached out, pointed to a word and said, "Th-that, word, there, p, prow, nawn…" She briefly brushed his hand with hers and then pulled her hand away quickly. She thought, 'Phew! He didn't react. He really is concentrating on the list. His skin is a bit dry. Uh, I should get out of here! What am I doing?' Her cheeks felt warm and red. She reached out and let her hand rest on his forearm. She said, "Uh. U-Ur. Urashima-San. Is it Ok for me to call you Sempai?"

Keitaro stopped reading and grinned slightly. He looked up at her and said, "Oh. Sure, I guess" and resumed studying the list.

She looked down at the table and was feeling breathless. She thought, 'Just tell him already!' She whispered, "U. Ur, Er. Sempai. I wanted to tell you that. I, Uh, Er. I think you are, very c, cu, cuuu. (She paused and took a deep breath) Courageous and brave." She sighed and thought, 'Wow. Almost said cute. I have to go, I should have said…'

With a curious look on his face he looked at her and said, "Oh, why is that?"

She said, "Uh, because you have such a great goal and try hard for it. I would never think of even trying for Tokyo University. I am barely passing school right now. I might just quit school and give up. Sniff." Her eyes started to tear up.

Keitaro put the paper down, he held both of her hands in his and smiled at her. She gasped and looked into his eyes. He said, "I know how hard it is to do bad in school. You just have to try your best, no matter what. I've failed to get in to Tokyo U twice, but I know that one day I'll get in." He grinned, "I don't know you that well, but I bet the same thing applies to you."

Shinobu stared deeply into Keitaro's eyes and smiled. She thought, 'Wow! He is so handsome and kind. This feels so surreal, it's kinda like those romantic movies.' Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she thought, 'I'm so happy right now!' She said, "Uh, thank you so much Sempai. Sniff." Tears began to flow and she looked down.

He stopped smiling and looked worried. He said, "Shinobu? Are you OK? I didn't mean to upset you."

She sniffled and said, "Sniff…Oh, Uhm, well. I, I'm fine. Huff, snff. Y-You are really are a very sweet man, Sempai!" She jumped up and ran out of the room.

Keitaro had a puzzled look on his face and thought, 'What was that all about? I was just trying to encourage her and be nice. Heh. I sure have a way of making girls run away. Sigh. Oh well, it's getting kinda late now. Yawn. I think I'll go to sleep soon…'

Shinobu ran down the hallway while her tears flowed. She wiped her eyes and thought, 'Wow. I didn't think that was going to happen. I didn't think I would ever do something like that. (She smiled broadly) Sempai is such a great man. Huh, Pant, Pant.' She ran up stairs and up to the roof. Once she felt the cool night air she stopped running. The coolness embraced her body, calmed her down and she regained her composure. She took a few deep breaths. Her mind was full of random thoughts and her heart was racing. 'What if he thinks I'm too forward? Will he tell the other girls? How old is he? I wonder what will happen next. I hope he is not angry. I will always remember this night.' She climbed onto the roof and sat down in her private spot. She looked out into the dark night sky at the city lights ahead of her. She said softly, "One day Sempai, I hope you sit with me here. And we can, hmmm" She thought, 'Talk, hold hands, kiss? Maybe more? I wonder if he would ever think of me in that way…' A slight wind blew her hair, she sighed and she felt that love was in the air.


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based off of the story and characters from _Love Hina_ by Ken Akamatsu.

Author's note: So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was really trying to improve my writing and lengthen this chapter. Unfortunately I haven't figured out the secret yet so please bear with me. I will also try to update more frequently.

Thanks again to my reviewers; it helps to get an outside perspective.

This next character is one of my favorites. I know there are a lot of fans of this girl, so I hope I do her justice. I did start the overall story with the Keitaro/Naru thing as that was my initial intention, but the road might get bumpy pretty soon. Also keep in mind; I'm trying to shape some kind of romantic/dramatic thing here. We'll see what happens…

Chapter 4: The Dream

A slight breeze blew the young girl's hair and skirt. She paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. She thought, 'I am almost home. Sigh. Just another uneventful day at school.' She climbed the steps at a steady pace until she reached the top. She looked ahead of her and vaguely saw a boy and girl walking towards Hinata House hand in hand. They paused and embraced. The girl looked at the boy lovingly and said, "Urashima. I love you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me." They seemed to move in slow motion and kissed passionately.

The lone girl frowned and thought, 'Hmph. That is typical. A young couple in love. Kissing… What a waste of time and energy.' She continued to walk towards the couple. She thought, 'They are so busy, they will not notice my presence.' She stopped in her tracks when she clearly viewed the other girl's face. She thought, 'W-What! That. Girl… It's me!'

Motoko Aoyama abruptly awakened and started breathing heavily. She quickly sat upright and shook her head. She thought, 'Huh? This can not be!' She looked to her left and saw someone curled up underneath the blanket. She thought, 'No! Urashima?' She stood frozen and could not decide what to do. She thought, 'Urashima. If it is you, this is the last perverted act you will commit!' She leaned over slowly and grabbed the sheet. She shut her eyes tightly and yanked off the covers. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let out a breath, 'Sigh. It is only Su.' She covered the young girl up to her neck and thought, 'My thoughts betray me. This weak excuse for a boy arrives and now I dream of him? Men exist only to ruin lives... I am sure that is Urashima's purpose. He seeks to destroy the peace and balance of this dorm. I will not allow this! He shall be destroyed now!' She jumped up and grabbed her sword. The security of her weapon soothed her soul and eased her tension. She took several deep breaths and thought, 'Well, he actually has not done anything yet. Maybe I am overreacting. It was only a dream after all.' She frowned and thought, 'What did I say to him in my dream? Ah, that does not matter, he is only a worthless Ronin.' She unconsciously smiled, 'When I am around him I do sense warmth, goodness and a hidden strength. Just this time, I shall permit him to live one more day.' She shook her head and stopped smiling, 'Hmph. Enough about that loser.' She looked at the clock. It was 4:00 a.m. She thought, 'Training will help ease this tension. It will clear my mind.' She put on her uniform and went to her usual training area near the roof.

Elsewhere…

Keitaro awoke suddenly. He just had a shockingly pleasant dream about a girl. He thought, 'Sigh. I finally have my first good dream about a girl, and I don't even remember who she is… It must have been Naru.' he smiled. He looked at the clock. He yawned and stretched his arms and thought, 'Yawn. Four in the morning? Heh, I'm a little to excited right now. No use in trying to get back to sleep now. Maybe I should walk around and explore a little. Everyone should still be asleep right now anyways.' He put on a sweatshirt and jeans and started his expedition. He wandered several floors and heard stomping and yelling outside. He thought, 'Huh? I wonder who that is.' He followed the sounds and found Motoko fiercely practicing her sword arts. She was sweating profusely and her back was turned to him. He slowly approached the roof training area. He paused and remained silent as he stared through the railing.

Motoko suddenly stopped swinging her sword and said grumpily, "Urashima. Why do you stand there staring at me?" Although her voice was even, she blushed slightly.

Keitaro said, "Uhm. Oh. Well. I, um. Was just checking you, I mean… Checking things out around here. I am a visitor here you know. By the way…" he walked up the steps to her training area, "we have not formally met. My name is Urashima, Keitaro Urashima." He smiled and bowed slightly.

She turned around slowly and said, "I am Motoko Aoyama." She paused and glared at him, "Now that we have dispensed with the formalities, do you intend to challenge me? If not, leave now. Your presence disturbs me."

He put his hand on the back of his head and said, "Huh? Uh, challenge you? I, uh, said I was just walking around." He paused and grinned, "Although, maybe I'll challenge you some other day when I am a little less distracted…' He paused, 'I think I should apologize Aoyama-San. I had initially thought you were all about violence and anger. I now realize I was mistaken – I sense your inner peace matches your outer beauty. Please forgive me.' He bowed slightly and walked away.

She was surprised by his last comment. Her cheeks felt flushed and her heart thumped faster in her chest. She thought, 'Hmph. That, boy…' she paused and had a puzzled look, 'Wait. Did he just compliment me? I should be angry, or… uh… I am confused…' She regained her neutral look, 'Ok. Back to training. What technique was I working on? I now forget.' She drove her sword downward repeatedly and counted, "1. 2…" Frustrated, she stopped and thought, 'Whatever Urashima just did was powerful. My mind is now clouded and unfocused. My heart suddenly feels heavy and no longer motivates my movements. Why do I suddenly feel out of control?' She frowned. She stood still for several minutes and she found she could not continue training. She thought, 'I should bathe and prepare for school…'

She walked to her room with a blank expression on her face. She thought, 'My mind and senses are wandering. I usually walk around and can sense the energy and presence of others. A thick cloud now surrounds me. I must regain my focus.' She arrived at her room and collected her bathing products. She thought, 'The warmth and comfort of the hot spring will calm me down…'

As she soaked in the hot spring, she shut her eyes tightly and leaned back against a rock. The warmth of the water and the rough connection to the earth soothed her. She said, 'Ahhh' and attempted to clear her thoughts. Her heart was another matter. She unconsciously whispered, "Urashima." She thought, 'I have trained for years to be physically strong. My mind is tempered like the strongest steel. My heart has always focused on every swing and movement I made. Is my heart suddenly affected by him? Do I hate him? No. I wish him no harm. I am not sure if I could even lift my sword against him…' She frowned and thought, 'Wait. Tsuruko was taken from me by a man. She was my vision of ultimate strength, power and wisdom. She was the ultimate representation of the Gods' Cry School. Before I knew what happened, her moves were dulled, her strength lacking. Was she wise to succumb to a man? Was it wise to entrust me with the continuance of our school and family tradition? Am I to suffer the same fate? Is it my destiny? What of the school? Is it my duty to honor the sword?' Her mind swirled with questions she had no answers for. A gentle breeze blew and she raised her hand to her cheek. She shook her head and said, "The reality of the new morning approaches. No more lingering about." She finished her bath and quickly returned to her room.

As she was getting dressed she thought, 'What of my appearance?' She looked at herself in the mirror and said, 'I have always felt natural with my hairstyle and dress. I wonder what makeup, stylish hair and clothes would be like. I thought it so shallow and vain of those kind of girls.' She frowned, 'What do I know about style? Is it such a waste of time to concern myself with such things? And then there is… Urashima…' She unconsciously smiled, 'What would he think? Is he the one causing me to question everything about myself?' Her blank expression returned, 'Oh…What am I doing? I always thought myself to be so strong… but, is it not normal for girls to think of these things?' She paused and looked at the clock. She said, 'Hmph. All this confusion has caused me to miss breakfast. I must leave for school.'

Later on at school…

Motoko walked the hallways and closely watched the interactions of her peers. She saw boys and girls flirting, laughing and joking together. She thought, 'All this time I have only seen boys as a nuisance. They all seemed perverted and bothersome to the girls.' She smiled slightly. 'Maybe I was wrong. Urashima does not seem that bad a person.' She shook her head and stood up straight, 'What am I thinking? Mastering the sword and preserving the Gods' Cry School is what is important. All of these other matters are trivial.'

Several hours later…

The cold air blew fiercely as Motoko arrived at the foot of the stairs to Hinata House. Distracted, she did not even realize the temperature. The wind seemed to howl lightly as if it were trying to tell her something. As she climbed the steps Motoko thought, 'I sense something ominous… Arriving home usually calms and comforts me, but I am suddenly uneasy. It must be… Urashima! One of the girls must be in danger…I shall be the one to stop him.' She quickened her pace and unconsciously frowned. She climbed the last steps and stood in shock by what she saw. Ahead of her a boy and girl walked close together. Motoko's cheeks warmed and reddened. Her heartbeat intensified as she stared at the couple. She thought, 'Uh-Urashima! I will stop h… Wait. This is just like my dream.' She started to smile, her eyes brightened and she thought, 'The sight of him warms me throughout.'

Motoko looked down and took a moment to gain her senses. She took a few deep breaths and looked up. She was surprised when she looked at the girl who was with Keitaro. She thought, 'Th-This is not a dream. W-What! Naru!' She stood with her mouth open. Her heart sank and she stared at Naru with a fierce intensity. Her eyes started to tear slightly and she thought, 'What is this feeling? Is it anger? No…' As Keitaro and Naru entered Hinata House, Motoko started crying and thought, 'Sniff. Wh-what, is h-happening to me?'

Next chapter: Kitsune: Lover or troublemaker?


	5. Beware of Kitsune

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters from the original Manga _Love Hina _by Ken Akamatsu

Author's Note: So here we are again. I'm am constantly debating between the chapter length v. update frequently, and am leaning toward update frequently. I intended this chapter to cover more, but… oh well ;) I hope ya like…

Chapter 5: Beware of Kitsune

The steam floated gently in the air. The lone girl in the bath relaxed and enjoyed a casual moment. She thought, 'Ahh. This is nice. Another warm bath… maybe I should try to write a something like a story or an article… or, maybe not.' She smiled, 'Ok. Enough lounging around. I think it's time for a drink.' Kitsune finished bathing and walked to her room.

As she walked to her room the cool air made her damp skin tingle. Her robe rubbed against her skin gently. She closed her eyes and whispered softly, 'Mmmmm.' She thought, 'Wow, that was nice. Now that I think about it, it has been a few weeks since I've had sex.' She smiled and opened the door to her room. She quickly walked into her room and shut the door. She walked up to her full length body mirror and let her robe drop to the floor. She lifted her breasts and looked at herself. She said, "Damn! I'm sexy. How can any guy resist me? Heh, heh, heh." She laughed and thought, 'Hmmm, I'm suddenly hungry for some…' She closed her eyes and her hands started inching slowly down her body. She stopped and thought, 'Wait. What am I doing? That boy Keitaro could satisfy my urges…' She opened her eyes and had a devious look on her face. She thought, 'It looks like Naru and him are getting a little too close anyways… What is it about that girl? She's probably playing that sweet, innocent girl role again. It worked on Seta…' She frowned, 'I didn't believe that whole tutoring bulls… She even told me about her little crush. That girl worked her magic so well that Seta never even noticed me.' A look of anger swept over her face. She ran over to her purse and dumped all of the contents on the floor. She picked up the picture of Seta, Naru and herself. She said, "Heh, heh. Just you wait Naru. You know what they say. All is fair in Love and War!" She threw down the picture and yelled, "I Need A Drink!" She quickly walked over to her shelf full of liquor and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. She ripped off the cap and took a long gulp. As she wiped her mouth, she looked at the clock and thought, 'The happy couple should be getting back soon.' A sneaky look returned to her face, 'Heh, heh. This will be interesting…' She walked over and picked up her robe. She put it on and quickly walked down to the lobby. She looked through the entrance door and saw Naru and Keitaro climbed the top of the outside steps. Kitsune hid behind the old reception desk and thought, 'Let's see what those two are up to.' She waited for a few minutes for them to arrive.

The doors opened and they quietly walked in. They changed their shoes, stopped, and looked at each other. The both blushed and smiled slightly. Naru said, "Ah. Uhm. I'm going up to my room now. See ya." She smiled brightly and slowly turned to walk away.

Keitaro gently grabbed her forearm. He said, "Uh. W-Wait. Can, I? Uhm. Well, I'll come up in a little while to, ah. Study. Ok?" He looked down.

She turned around and winked. She said, "Yeah. Sure, that would be nice." She walked away and thought, 'Hmmm. Things sure seem to be going well with us. He seems like such a sweet guy.' She walked up the stairs to her room.

Keitaro smiled and watched her walk away. He thought, 'Things seem to be getting better with Naru. I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions here. Heh. Some… study time, should do both of us some good.' He walked to his room.

Kitsune watched Keitaro walk away. The sneaky look returned to her eyes and she thought, 'Well isn't that sweet. Another tutoring session in Naru's room, huh? I don't think so – Not this time.' She started to walk quickly to her room and jumped in surprise when Motoko arrived through the entry doors. She looked at Motoko's face and had a puzzled look. Kitsune said, "Motoko? Is something wrong?"

Motoko didn't notice Kitsune was saying something to her so she didn't respond. She thought, 'That… Urashima… and those two, together…' She was shocked back to reality when she realized that someone was talking to her.

Kitsune waved her hand in front of Motoko's face and said loudly, "MOTOKO! Hellooo? I asked you what's wrong. You look upset and your eyes are red…"

Motoko thought, "Oh no. Did I say anything aloud. Does she know?" Her eyes began to moisten again and she thought, 'No! Enough crying! Not now!' She put her head down, changed her shoes and said quietly, "Uh. No, uhm. Nothing, is wrong…' She ran away quickly down the hall.

Kitsune thought, 'Hmmm. That was weird. Must of had a hard day at school or something. Oh well, I got more important things to attend to.' She flashed a seductive look and smiled. Kitsune, rushed up to her room. She walked up to her lingerie collection and put her hands on her hips. She thought, 'Heh. This black lace bra and thong should do nicely. She opened her robe, slipped them on and thought, 'Now for some makeup. I better not put on too much. Don't want to overdo it.' She put on some light pink lipstick and a light coat of powder on her cheeks. She thought, 'Now just a bit of fragrance for that extra touch...' She put on some fruity scented designer fragrance on her neck and wrists. She looked in the mirror and practiced her seductive look. As she tied her robe closed she thought, 'Heh, heh. That should do it. Now it's time to steal, I mean get, My man. He is going to be easy prey.' She looked herself over in the mirror one last time before leaving for Keitaro's room…

She smiled and opened the top of her robe slightly to expose the top part of her bra. As she stood in front of the door to his room she thought, 'Here goes nothing.' and rapped lightly on the door.

Keitaro just finished changing into his usual shirt and jeans outfit. He thought, 'Huh? That's weird. I thought we were gonna study up in her room again.' He said, "Come in." Keitaro looked down for his books and notes. The door opened and his visitor did not say a word. She walked up to him slowly. He was surprised as he noticed the scent of a fruity perfume. He took a deep whiff and thought, 'Wow. That smells nice. I didn't know Naru wore…' and he looked up and froze.

Kitsune seductively eyed Keitaro and said in a soft sexy voice, "Hey, cutie. How ya doin?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned back slightly so her breasts shifted slightly and drew his attention.

Keitaro automatically looked down and saw that her breasts and bra were visible. He gasped, took a quick breath of air and forced himself to look back at her face. He said, "Uh. Uhm. Konno-san, right? I… am, uh. Sorry, I didn't expect, your br… I mean a visitor…" He looked down.

Kitsune smiled and said, "Ah. Don't worry bout it hon. I was just walking around and was thinking that we haven't really welcomed you properly. After all, you are related to the owner of this place." Her eyes brightened as she thought, 'And that means a LOT of family money. $$$. Heh, heh.' She said in a sexy voice, "So… I was wondering, if you would like to come up to my room for a little 'Welcome to Hinata House drink.'"

Keitaro thought, 'What! Is this really happeneing to me? She is hot! I know I'm supposed to go study with Naru right now… but I guess one drink wouldn't hurt.' He smiled and said, "Uhm. So, a drink, huh? Well, I really have to study tonight, so…"

She batted her eyes seductively and said, "Oh, I promise… I won't take up too much of your time. Just a drink between new friends…" She winked and thought, 'Sorry Naru, but this boy is a pushover just like the rest of 'em. He is gonna melt like butter…'

She smiled and led Keitaro to her room. A bottle of Sake and two cups sat at the table in her room. She said, "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. Here, let me pour you some Sake." She poured a drink for both of them and sat down at the other side of the table.

Keitaro held up his cup and said, "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He drank it in one gulp and said, "This is really nice of you Konno-San. Everyone else around here seems a little - tense around me… It's kinda weird."

Kitsune sipped her Sake, laughed and said, "Heh. Don't mind the girls. They are just youngsters who don't know how to behave around men. A handsome one at that," She winked and twisted her torso so her breasts moved slightly. She said, "By the way, you don't need to be so formal with me. My name is Mitsune, but my, friends… They call me… Kitsune." She smiled deviously.

Keitaro said, "K-Kitsune? Fox? That's a little strange. Is there any reason for that?"

She winked and said, "Oh. Nah, not really. It must be because I'm such a foxy lady! Ya know good lookin' and all." She laughed and batted her eyes at him.

Keitaro said, "Uh. Yeah, you are… I mean. I'm sorry… I don't…" and he looked down.

Kitsune said, "Ah. Don't be so shy. You have good taste in women… Ha, ha, ha. Here, let me pour you some more." She leaned over and her robe opened up even more. Here full breasts and large bra were completely visible.

Keitaro stared and thought, 'Wow. This is unbelievable. Am I dreaming? Wait. I shouldn't drink anymore, but I don't wanna be rude.' Kitsune started pouring again and he said, "Uh…Uhm, Kits…Oh. Just one more drink, ok? I'm not too good with alcohol."

She thought, 'Wow, a lightweight, huh? Heh, heh. He is, so mine…' She used her sexy voice and said softly, "I don't wanna… keep you here too long…" She put the bottle down and leaned over the table while looking seductively in his eyes.

Keitaro drank and thought, 'I need to… I was, supposed to… do something…' His eyes started getting glazed and turned red. He thought, 'Wow, things are getting a little blurry.'

Kitsune saw that Keitaro was moving slower and thought, 'Here's my chance. She stood up and walked behind him. She pressed her breasts gently into his back.

Keitaro was startled and said softly, "Huh? Wha?"

Kitsune leaned over, breathed gently into his ear and whispered, "Relax. Keitaro…" She nibbled gently on his ear.

Keitaro said, "Mmmm. Th-that…" he thought, 'kinda tickles, but it's nice.'

Kitsune leaned into him more and kissed his left cheek. She reached over to pull his mouth to hers.

Keitaro whispered softly, "nnnaaarrruuuu…"

Kitsune stopped and yelled, "WHAT?" Her cheeks reddened with rage and she jumped up.

Keitaro was shocked and said, "Huh? Wha…what's wrong?"

Kitsune thought, 'Th-That, BITCH! He said her name!' she said softly, "get out…"

Keitaro groggily said, "What? Oh, ok, I'll…" He stood up, was unsteady and said, "T-Thanks for, the drinks… K-Kitsune." He wobbled back too his room… He barely made it to his desk and almost fell and hit his head. He laid his head down on his hands and thought, 'What, was, her, p-problem? Ah, I'm, a, bit…" and he passed out.

Elsewhere…

Naru sat at her kotatsu and looked at the clock. She thought, 'That's strange… Keitaro usually doesn't take this long to come up and study… Maybe he forgot. I think I'll go down and see what happened.' As she walked downstairs she thought, 'It has been nice studying with him. He is pretty dense sometimes, but I think I'm starting to like him. Maybe, I'm finally getting over…Seta. Sigh' She stopped at Keitaro's door and rapped twice. She thought, 'He should still be here.' She opened the door slightly and saw Keitaro asleep on his desk. She looked at him and said, 'He looks so cute and inno… What's that pink mark on his cheek? Is he sick?' She threw open the door and it made a loud, "BOOM!" She took a few steps towards him and yelled, "KEITARO! Are you alright?"

Keitaro startled. He looked up, opened his red eyes and said, "Huh? N-Naru? What's up?"

She looked at his eyes and thought, 'Oh, no. He really is sick.' She looked closer at his cheek and her eyes started to tear up. She thought, "T-That's, l-lipstick…Huh? What's that smell? Perfume? Sake?' Her heart sank and she began to cry. She stared at him and said, "K-Kei…" and quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Keitaro yelled, "N-Naru! Wait!" He tried to jump up, but stumbled to his knees. He said softly, "W-What's wrong?"


	6. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based off of characters from _Love Hina_ by Ken Akamatsu. The original greatness is his, the new twist is mine.

Author's Note: So, finally the update is here. I do apologize; I got caught up in the Harry Potter craze. (Took me 5 days, pretty slow reader here. LOL). I started to lose motivation after reading such a great (well not my favorite of the series ;) work. I thought, 'How can I write this garbage now that I read something from a pro…' :( I saw that people still have been reading my stuff, so that was nice. As long as I have one reader I will keep this up… This is one of my longer chapters; so I hope it turned out ok. And without further ado…

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Everything moved quickly and seemed blurry. Naru fought off tears as her heart raced. She ran to her room and said quietly, 'Sniff. He, had, some other girl's… lipstick.' She wiped her eyes and was breathing hard. As she arrived at her room, she opened her door and tried to take a deep breath. She said, "Sniff. OK, Naru. Time to get a grip here. He's not your boyfriend, we don't have a commitment. We're only – friends. But, we seemed to be moving closer to… well, something. Sniff." She tried to calm her breathing and entered her room. She thought, 'Oh well, who am I to judge or analyze relationships. The last important relationship – well crush, was on Seta. And he just left me to go overseas. Plus, he probably didn't ever think of me that way anyways… Sigh.' She shook her head and thought, 'Enough of this moping around. This is pathetic… Maybe a quick in the hot springs will freshen up my spirits.' She quickly gathered her bathing supplies and went to the bath.

Elsewhere…

Keitaro pounded the floor with his fists. He hit a little too hard and yelled, 'OUCH! That hurt!' His head throbbed and he thought, 'Aww. I have a pretty bad headache too. I wonder why… oh yeah, I went up to have a drink with Kitsune… Did I drink too much? Did anything else happen?' He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, 'Think, Keitaro! Man, I can't remember a thing. I really shouldn't be drinking… I wonder why Naru was so upset and ran away all of a sudden. Oh well, maybe I should splash some water on my face or something. I think people say soda - wait, was it coffee that helps recover from drinking? Maybe I'll just try some aspirin.' He slowly tried to stand up and was wobbly. He thought, 'Whoa! I'm pretty shaky right now. I must have drunk more than I thought.' He almost fell over and stuck his arms straight out to help him balance. He took several steps to his dresser and searched for aspirin. He took the whole bottle with him and walked to the temporary men's bath area… He walked over to the sink and took two aspirin. He looked in the mirror and was shocked. He thought, 'Whoa, my vision is still kinda blurry and my eyes are pretty red right now… Huh? What are these pink smudges on my cheek?' He leaned closer to the mirror and thought, 'Is this lipstick? Could this be from Kitsune? What the hell happened? Did we do something? No wonder Naru ran off all upset… I have to, apologize, but, I don't even know what I'm gonna say. I don't even know if anything happened or not - it's not like we're together or anything like that anyways…' He frowned and thought, 'Now what do I do? Maybe I should go talk to Kitsune and at least try to find out what happened…' He took a wash cloth and wiped his face. He thought, 'Well, maybe if I jump in a tub of cold water it will help clear my head of this fog.' He took a quick bath, while…

Kitsune took one long swig of Sake and finished the bottle. She wiped her mouth and thought, 'Ahh. That was nice.' She grinned slightly and then quickly a look of anger swept over her. She threw the bottle down and said, "Damn that Keitaro! I was sure he was mine. Hmph! Naru. Well - she hasn't won yet. Now I'm even more determined to get him. Heh, heh, heh.' She flashed an evil grin and walked seductively to her mirror. She opened up her robe and said, "I am so damn hot! Keitaro is after all, only a man… and I've caught him appreciating my assets already… Ha ha." She laughed and thought, 'I better get cleaned up and wash off this perfume. I can't let my 'best friend' know what I'm up to…' She grabbed her bathing products and headed for the open air bath.

The steam from the hot water created a dense fog in the bath. The surrounding air was cold and crisp. Naru soaked in the water and was lost in thought. She rested her arms on the rocks and laid her head down. She thought, 'I think I really like him. Maybe that's why this whole thing is so upsetting to me. We have just been home tonight for a short time and he got - like that so quickly. I wonder what happened…Sigh.' She frowned.

Kitsune saw Naru soaking in the bath and realized she was deep in thought. Kitsune thought, 'Aww. There's our poor, innocent little Naru. I wonder what's wrong with her now. She didn't even look up or notice me coming.' Kitsune smiled slightly and yelled, "Hey Naru! How's it goin?"

Naru jumped slightly and was surprised, "Wha-huh?" She looked and saw Kitsune and frowned. She said, "Oh, hey Kitsune…" and put her head down slowly.

Kitsune stopped smiling and said, "Wow. That's some way to greet a friend…"

Naru looked up and said, "Oh. Uh, sorry. It's not you… I mean, I was just thinking… about some stuff…"

Kitsune sat down to soak near Naru and said, "Eh, no biggie. You havin' boy trouble or something? I haven't seen you this upset since…" She paused, fought off the urge to smile and thought, 'Seta took off and left you. Ha!'

Naru looked down again and felt a dull pain in her heart. She said softly, "Yeah. Since Seta left…" Tears began to form in her eyes. Naru tried to speak a little louder and stronger to put some strength in her voice. She said, "Well… this time, it's somebody new. At least I thought it might have been…" She wiped her eyes.

Kitsune grinned slightly and said, "I didn't know there was a new man in your life. Did something happen? You look so down…"

Naru looked up and didn't notice Kitsune's expression. Naru said, "Well, things seemed to be going just fine. We hang out pretty often and talk. I think I'm starting to like him. It's just…" she paused and fought off tears, "something, happened tonight… And now I'm not sure if he has another girl or if I can trust him…" Naru looked down at the water again and felt the urge to cry.

Kitsune smiled and said, "Well, I don't know your mystery man, but he sounds like a jerk. Trust me, I've been around enough of them to know how they act. It sounds like you are into this guy, but you said you don't trust him now – how can you trust him later? Plus, have you completely gotten over Seta yet? I know you were kinda holding a torch and staying hopeful that he would come back…" she smiled and thought, 'Heh. Fat chance in that happening.'

Naru looked at Kitsune and said, "Yeah, I know that this new guy sounds bad, but I sense a goodness in him. Maybe there is some explanation…" Naru frowned, her eyes moistened and said, "Yeah, you're right about Seta. Deep down in my heart… I feel he is gonna return to sweep me off my feet." The first tear trickled down her cheek and she turned away from Kitsune.

Kitsune tried not to laugh as she said, "Heh. Well, they say that fairy tale stuff only happens in the movies. Besides I never thought of Seta as the Prince Charming type anyways…" Kitsune thought, 'At least not Your Prince Charming.'

Naru's heart ached and she thought, 'Uh. This is just too much for me to deal with right now. I feel horrible…' The tears started flowing more and she tried her best to wipe them. She said, "Sniff. Oh… I, ah, better get, going. I think we're going, sniff, to eat soon… see ya later" She got up, quickly finished her bath and went to her room.

Kitsune smiled widely and thought, 'Heh. Poor Naru can't take it anymore. That worked out pretty good. Sorry there, 'best friend'. Heh, heh.' She finished her bath and went to get dressed.

Elsewhere…

Shinobu leaned against the wall and thought, 'I'm so nervous right now. It's time to eat, so… it's another perfect opportunity to talk to sempai. Why am I so scared and anxious? Just go and tell him the food is ready. That shouldn't be too hard.' She looked down at her apron, shirt and jeans and thought, 'I wonder if I look ok…' She peeked around the corner at Keitaro's door. She thought, 'OK, Shinobu. You can do this. Be brave.' She slowly walked over to his door and rapped twice. She thought, 'Maybe he's not here, I should, just go.'

Keitaro was just about to get his clothes from his drawer when he heard the knock at the door. He picked up his towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He thought, 'I wonder who this is.' He said quietly, "Uh, yeah? Just a sec." He walked quickly to the door and opened it up. He saw Shinobu, smiled and said, "Oh. Hey, Shinobu. What's up?"

Shinobu looked down at her feet. She was nervous and felt like she would start shaking soon. She said softly, "Uh, Sempai. I, uh, just finished cooking dinner and… we're, uhm, everone is ready… she looked up and realized he was only wearing a towel. She thought, 'Oh, wow. He is… what was I saying? What am I here to tell him?' She looked briefly in his eyes and felt the warmth from her blushing cheeks. The feeling spread to her heart and radiated to other parts of her body. She smiled and said, "Oh. Uhm. Well, I, am… Sorry, Sempai!" She quickly turned around and ran away down the hall.

Keitaro thought, 'Uh oh. I hope I didn't offend her or anything. She is kinda young, it might have been upsetting for her. I have to remember to apologize later…' His stomach rumbled. He thought, 'Wow, I must be hungry. Her food is always pretty good. I better get dressed and head over there.' He shut his door…

Shinobu arrived at the door to the kitchen and was almost out of breath. She smiled and thought, 'Huh. I thought his face was handsome, but he has a pretty nice body too… Only if his towel… what am I thinking? I've never thought of any boy this way.' She blushed and felt the warmth fill her body again. She entered the kitchen and was shocked back to reality.

Su yelled, "Didja tell Keitaro we're ready to eat? I'm starving!" All of the girls were seated and suddenly all stared at Shinobu.

Shinobu said quietly, "Uh… yeah, I just told him. He, uh…" she grinned as she thought, 'was almost naked' and said, "should be here any second now." She walked over to the stove and started putting the food on the table.

As Keitaro walked slowly to the kitchen he thought, 'This is gonna be weird. What am I going to say to Naru, Kitsune… or even Shinobu? Wow, what kinda mess have I gotten myself into?' He arrived at the dining room entrance and stood still. He put his hand on the back of his head and said, 'Uhm. Hi everyone."

Naru blushed slightly and continued to stare at the table. Kitsune smiled and winked at him. Motoko stared intensely at him, blushed and turned away once they made eye contact. Shinobu placed a dish down with a loud, "Crash!" and pretended to be busy arranging the table.

Su jumped out of her seat and ran quickly towards Keitaro. She tackled him and said, "Finally! It's about time. We're starvin. Let's eat!"

Keitaro pushed her off and said, "Uhm, alright. Sorry for making you all wait." He stood up and walked slowly to his seat next to Naru. He said, "Uh, Naru… I wanted to…"

She cut him off and said softly, "Please, Keitaro. Not here. Not now. Let's just eat." Kitsune smiled at the interaction.

Keitaro said, "Oh. Uh. Right, sorry…" and sat down. He took a deep breath and said, "Mmm. Wow, Shinobu! The food smells and looks delicious."

Shinobu blushed, smiled and looked up at him. She said softly, "Th-Thank you very much Sempai." She sat down and they began to eat. The uncomfortable tension in the room surrounded everyone like a thick fog. Everyone continued to eat silently.

Su broke up the silence and said, "Hey! Why is everyone so quiet? You are all actin' funny. Did someone die?"

Kitsune laughed and said, "Ha, Ha. I agree, everyone seems too quiet." She took a bite of her food and said, "I for one agree with our hunky friend here, the food is excellent today." She winked again at Keitaro.

Keitaro saw her signal, blushed and looked away. He thought, 'Well, she is acting like she always does. Maybe nothing bad happened…' He said, "So, uhm, Aoyama-San, how has your training been going lately?"

Motoko almost choked on her food and blushed. She gasped, looked up at him and said, "Uhm… I have been waking up earlier now, because… well, I wanted to see…" she paused and thought, 'You Again. What do I tell him? He has made it difficult for me to speak again.' She said, "if I could sharpen my skills…" she looked down and filled her mouth with food.

Keitaro smiled and said, "Oh. Well, that sounds like a great idea. You seem very dedicated to your art…" Motoko's heart warmed to the compliment, but she did not respond.

Kitsune frowned and stared at Motoko. She thought, 'Hmm. Motoko sure is acting strange. She usually has no trouble speaking – and if I remember correctly, she used to be pretty hostile towards Keitaro. Could she be… Nah, she is so focused on fighting and swords. She would be the last girl to fall for him. Hah.' She smiled and continued to flirt with Keitaro.

Keitaro quickly finished his food and thought, 'Kitsune keeps staring at me funny. Did something good actually happen?' He stood up and wiped his mouth. He said, "Well. I have to go study now. The food was great Shinobu, thanks for cooking. Bye everyone." He walked quickly to the sink, dropped his dishes and almost ran out of the room.

Later on that night…

Naru stared at her blank answer book. She thought, 'I've been trying to study for hours now. I can't seem to concentrate. Keitaro is probably just having fun with… Maybe Kitsune was right, I really need to forget about him and move on.' She closed her answer book and thought, 'I guess I should just go to sleep. I'll be over him tomorrow for sure.' She frowned and went to bed.

Shinobu finished washing the last dish. She dried her hands and thought, 'Phew. That was a lot of stuff to clean. I do have to say that all that extra work on the food paid off because Keitaro seemed really to like it. Sigh. Sempai is so sweet, kind, and handsome.' Her eyes started to water and she smiled broadly. She thought, 'I wonder if it is too late to ask for some study help. He seems very helpful and eager; Ronin or not I think he is pretty smart. Maybe I can ask him to help study at a park this weekend, or we could go eat somewhere… I don't know if I can summon the courage to ask him though. Sigh.' She frowned and walked somberly to her room.

Motoko was preparing to go to sleep. She removed the tape from her breasts. She put on a loose shirt and laid down on her futon to sleep. She thought, 'It was nice talking to Urashima at dinner today. He seemed really interested in… my training. I am starting to think more and more of him each day. I will probably wake early at four tomorrow. Hopefully, he will be there and we can… speak in private…' She smiled with thoughts of Keitaro and drifted off to sleep.

The next day… Naru noticed that Keitaro did not attend prep school. She thought, 'Hmm. That's odd. I wonder why he isn't here today. I know he wasn't sick yesterday. Oh, well. I better pay attention to what's going on here…'

Later on that afternoon…

Motoko walked nervously down the hallway. She looked at the floor and thought, 'I am going to do it. Thoughts of him have filled my head too often lately. I have to - take action.' She walked a few more steps and stopped. She felt that she was starting to sweat slightly and then she realized that someone was approaching. She looked up and saw Shinobu clutching a book and some papers. She did not notice Motoko standing there.

Shinobu realized that she was not alone when she reached the door and looked up. She said, "Huh? Motoko? What are you doing here in front of Sempai's room?"

Motoko thought, 'Oh no! She has seen me here. All of the girls will now know about my feelings. What do I tell her?' She said, "Uhm. I, was just walking by… and, I was not aware of my destination. I must now go Shinobu-chan." She walked away quickly.

Shinobu thought, 'Oh, Ok. That was weird. Well, now that I'm here… I don't know anymore, maybe I shouldn't bother him. I want to see him, but… OK. I just have to knock.' She rapped softly twice and didn't get an answer. She turned to walk away and was surprised when the door opened and she heard a familiar female voice.

Haruka said, "Oh. Shinobu-chan. Did you need something?"

Shinobu turned around and said, "Huh? Haruka-san? Uh. I was, uh, actually looking for Urashima-sempai…" She frowned and looked at the floor.

Haruka said, "Oh. Well, he isn't here. Actually, I need to talk to all of you right now. Get everyone together in the lobby…"

Silence and tension enveloped all of the girls in the room as Haruka prepared to speak. She took a drag of her cigarette and said, "First of all I want to apologize for the past few weeks. I had no idea my idiot nephew Keitaro would show up, nor that he would stay here this long. This is, after all, a girls dorm, so I know it must have been uncomfortable having a man, well if you want to call him that, live here with you. I didn't realize it would be a problem, but someone has brought it to my attention that he has not been behaving appropriately with you girls. Since I am still the house mother I have kicked him out and he will stay at the tea house."

All of the girls except for Su yelled, "WHAT!"

Haruka was surprised at the reaction and interruption. She continued, "I might just send him back home to his parents because I don't want to deal with him. That is all." She walked casually to her room.

Naru was surprised that she felt her heart breaking. She frowned and thought, 'Another man leaving me? Will I ever see him again?"

Motoko frowned and thought, 'Hmm. This is not what I wished for, but maybe it is for the best…'

Kitsune had no expression and thought, 'Well, that's a bummer. He would have been fun to play with. Heh. I'm a firm believer in the saying, If I can't have him…'

Su smiled and thought, "So the boy is gone? Oh well, looks like I have to bug Motoko more again."

Shinobu looked devastated and her eyes started tearing. She thought, 'NO! Sempai is gone? Why? What am I going to do…'

All the girls left the lobby in silence as they felt the epic loss of their visitor…


	7. A Time for Change

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a twist on the original story _Love Hina_ by Ken Akamatsu.

Author's Note: Well, I'm back again. Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate both the good and bad. The praise makes me feel good and the bad, well... It woke me up, because I had this false sense of security that I had a great thing going… LOL. It has been a fun ride and I will keep rolling along.

In response to the Kitsune thing, she actually did say and do some of the things I mentioned. I might have taken the alcohol and sexual thing a bit far or extreme with her, but… I dunno what else to say. Sorry? ;) I might soften her up a bit later, or not. And a bit of self criticism here, I reread the Manga and it turns out that she lives next door to Keitaro, so… no walking up and down stairs. Sorry. Hee hee.

Well enough of my ramblings and on with the story…

Chapter 7: The Time for Change

The sound of clanging dishes and cleaning could be heard through the door. Keitaro laid in bed, stared blankly at the ceiling and thought, 'This really sucks. I can't believe Aunt Haruka is making me stay here. It's not like I did anything to anyone. She said somebody complained to her… I wonder who it was. Sigh.' Suddenly, two loud knocks surprised him. He thought, 'Huh? Who is it now?' and said, "Uh, Yeah. Come In."

A worker from the teahouse opened the door and did not enter. She said softly, "Urashima-san. A young lady dropped off this note for you and left." She raised her hand and showed him a folded piece of paper.

Keitaro looked at the worker and then focused on the paper. He got up, walked over and took the note. He thought, 'I wonder what this is all about,' and said, "Thank You. Thank You very much." The worker left quietly as Keitaro eagerly opened the note. He read through it quickly:

I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the park down the street. I will be at the bench closest to the playground at 12 Noon.

He read it over several times and a then had a puzzled expression. He thought, 'I wonder who wrote this. The only one who would need to talk to me… is Naru, right? Maybe we can work out our problems…' He smiled, 'Well, at least something good happened to me.' He didn't notice that the teahouse was now silent. He thought, 'Maybe that worker remembers who dropped off this note.' He ran into the teahouse and was surprised to see the lights were off and everyone was gone. He thought, 'Aww. They closed up and left already. Now I'm really curious, but it looks like I'll have to find out tomorrow. Sigh. Oh well.' He put his head down and walked to his room.

While at Hinata House…

Naru lay in bed and had a sad look on her face. She thought, 'Wow. Looks like I wasn't really over Keitaro yet. I thought I could just forget about him, but… Sigh. Well… tomorrow, maybe I… no! I will really clear him from my heart and mind. I can't let this linger any longer…' She turned off her light and tried to sleep…

Kitsune looked down at her table where a bottle of Sake and two cups sat. She sat down and thought, 'This is the cup that Keitaro drank from. Either I'm being a creepy stalker or way too sentimental…' She smiled and thought, 'Heh. I didn't even wash this thing.' She poured Sake in both cups, lifted hers up and said, "Well, Keitaro. This one's for you. Heh. We didn't get to do much…" her eyes sparkled and she smiled, "but I know we'll see each other again." She downed her drink and grabbed the bottle. She thought, 'This will do much better.' She took a long gulp. Her cheeks reddened a bit and she said, "Oh. You'll be back here soon enough, to share a drink… and maybe, more with me." She laughed, stood up and walked to her futon. She said, "Oh yeah! Tomorrow I'll…" she fell on top of her futon and passed out…

Shinobu was dressed in her silk pajamas and leaned down to grab the sheets of her futon. She frowned and thought, 'Sigh. This has to be one of the worst days ever. Having sempai here made me feel so happy. I've never met anyone like him before…' Her eyes began to swell with tears and she thought, 'I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while… maybe I should go sit on the roof. I always feel calm and peaceful there.' The first tears started to fall down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and said softly, "Well, at least tomorrow…" the tears flowed more, "he is not going to be here. I don't know if I can make it through tonight… Sniff. Sempai…" Her heart ached and she could not think of anything to make her feel better. She walked slowly to the roof. When she went outside she did not notice the cold air. She tried to take a deep breath of air to calm her breathing, but she started to hiccup and cried harder. She sat down and looked over at the city lights. She reached out her hand and whispered, "Huh. Sniff. Oh, Sempai… You are so special to me. Huh. Sniff. I know you are somewhere out there. Without you… Huh. Sniff. I feel like part of me is missing. Sniff. Sniff." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her heart ached and burned as she sobbed uncontrollably…

Motoko removed her wraps as she did every night. She said, "Sigh. I am now rid of that distraction…" She frowned as she put on a shirt. She thought, 'So why do I not feel relieved? Is this not what I have needed and wanted? And what about tomorrow… should I? Could I…" She raised her head quickly and said sharply, "Yes! I will no longer train at four and everything will return to normal again…" She frowned and thought, 'Like it was before he arrived…' Her heart ached slightly and she went to sleep…

The next day was Saturday and the teahouse was unusually busy. The combined sound of talking customers, workers and clashing dishes filled the air. Keitaro was enjoying a comfortable, dreamless sleep when he noticed his leg was being shaken. He said sleepily, "Huh?" His eyes were foggy until he found and put on his glasses. He saw Haruka smoking her cigarette and wearing an apron. He said, "Uh. Aunt Haruka? Wha-what's up?"

She said, "Well. You looked comfortable and all, but I need you to get up and help out. Usually I relax and don't leave my office on Saturdays. Today it's really busy and some of my workers aren't here, so I'm asking for your help." She looked over her shoulder. She said, "I have to get back out there. Clean yourself up a little and come out, alright?" She turned and quickly left the room.

Keitaro yawned and stretched. He looked at the clock, it said, "10:08." He noticed the piece of paper on the table and thought, 'Oh yeah, the note.' He grabbed it and thought, 'I better not forget to get over to the park later…' He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and left his room. He found Haruka and got to work…

The girl's skin was still damp as she shut the door to her room. She thought, 'That bath was nice. It was calming, but… can I really do this?' She shook her head and thought, 'I long to see him. Constantly I think of him…' She paused and smiled, 'and I now need to tell him how I feel.' She walked over to her dresser and opened it up. She thought, 'Purchasing these clothes was embarrassing, but if he likes them it was worth it.' She picked out a red satin panty and bra set. She put them on and thought, 'Mmmm. This does not feel that bad, they are actually nice… Maybe I will purchase more of these.' She smiled as she walked to her closet, opened it and looked at her new dress. It was long, cream colored sundress with small colorful flowers on it. She thought, 'This dress is simple, but is it too plain? I have observed the other girls wearing this style of dress. I hope I look as good as they do.' She took the dress off of the hanger and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly and showed off the curves of her body. She walked over to her mirror and thought, 'Hmm. It does not look that bad actually.' She turned slightly so she could look at the back of her dress. She thought, 'Should I do something with my hair? That did not come to mind while shopping. I will have to leave it as I normally wear it. And now… makeup?' She walked over to her dresser where she kept her hygiene supplies. She thought, 'The woman at the department store said I was naturally pretty and did not need much makeup, so…' She took out the light red lipstick and some face powder. She looked in the mirror and thought, 'The woman said to put it on like this…' She put on a light coat of makeup and then looked at the clock. It said, "11:30." She thought, 'I have plenty of time. I hope none of the girls see me…' She snuck out of the Hinata House and did not encounter anyone…

Keitaro was helping wash the dishes and he checked his watch. It said, "11:50." He thought, 'Wow! That was fast, I didn't realize I had been working that long. I've got to go. He told the woman he worked with he was leaving and went out to look for Haruka. She was helping a customer at the register. As he walked past her he said, "Hey, Aunt Haruka! Sorry, but I have to go somewhere. I'll be back to help later on." He walked quickly out the front door. He thought, 'Aww. I don't have time to change clothes or shower. I hope I don't smell… I wonder who the girl is and what this is all about.' The park was not far away and he checked it when he arrived. It said "11:58." He thought, 'Good. I just made it. Let's see…' He pulled out the note, "the bench closest to the playground…" He looked across the large grass area to where children were playing. He saw the bench and thought, 'I think that's the place, but she's not here yet. I guess I'll go sit down and wait…' He walked over to the bench and looked around for one of the girls…

She stood behind a tree in the distance and saw him sit down. She blushed, her heart started beating faster and she felt nervous. She thought, 'He's here…Oh, no. Can I do this?' Her body temperature seemed to rise slightly and she felt like she was going to start sweating. She thought, 'The sight of him brings me… such joy. It is time...' Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she left her hiding spot. A gentle breeze blew and moved her long hair and dress slightly. It cooled her down and with each step she seemed to gain confidence and purpose. Keitaro continuously searched the area for one of the girls to arrive. She walked up behind him and touched him gently on the shoulder. She said gently, "U-Urashima Sempai. T-Thank you for coming…"

Keitaro jumped slightly and was surprised by the gentle yet familiar voice. He turned around to look at her. He opened his eyes wide and his mouth dropped. He said, "Wha! A-Aoyama-san? Is that really you?" He looked at her new appearance and thought, 'Wow! She is all dressed up and feminine. I've never seen her like this…'

She said softly, "Uhm. Y-Yes. I, uh, thought I would try a new look… something, different. And, uh, p-please, you may call me Motoko." She blushed more as he continued to stare at her. She felt an intense heat in her cheeks and her heart began to race. She looked down and said softly, "I, uh, do not, usually, wear, uhm… dress this way often. Does it, do I, uh, appear bad?"

Keitaro eyes lit up, he smiled and said, "You are absolutely radiant! The dress, everything, it really suits you well. Every time I see you it seems that your beauty overwhelms me more and more."

Motoko's heart warmed, her eyes sparkled, and she smiled from his kind words. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. She stood frozen and could not speak or think. Suddenly she felt her eyes starting to water. She quickly turned away.

Keitaro thought, 'This is weird. Out of all the girls, I never would have thought it would have been her… Oh yeah, the note.' After she turned away he said, "Uhm, Motoko? Is something wrong? In the note you said that you needed to talk…"

Motoko thought, 'I am so happy right now… I will not start crying.' She blinked her eyes rapidly and wiped them. She turned back around and said, "Uhm, yes. I do need to speak to you about something, but I hoped we could eat somewhere first…" She looked down and thought, 'What am I doing? Why did I just ask him that?'

Keitaro thought, 'Huh? What's going on here? She asks me to come to the park, she's dressed up and now she wants to go out and eat? Could she be considering this a date?' He paused and smiled, 'Nah. I must be jumping to conclusions.' He put his hand on the back of this head and said, "Uh. Well, I don't have much money right now and I'm not really dressed to go anywhere nice…' He looked at her dress and thought, 'That dress looks real good on her. I never realized that she had such a nice body'. He said, "So, how about we just go to that beef bowl restaurant place over there?"

Motoko thought, 'I did not think of what would happen after meeting him here. And now I asked him to go eat somewhere…' She looked at him and said, "Oh. Well, that would be nice… I, uhm, must apologize. I did not mean to force you to eat lunch with me…" She looked down again.

Keitaro smiled and said, "Eh, It's no big deal really. Actually, I've been hoping to get to know you more, so this would be perfect. Let's go…"

They walked down the paved path together and left the park. Motoko noticed people staring at her. Some smiled and others whispered to each other. She thought, 'I must really look terrible. Maybe Urashima was just being polite. This feminine way of dressing is so different for me.' She frowned and thought, 'Should I just tell him now? I wonder when will be a good time…'

They arrived at the restaurant, sat down and waited for their food. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Keitaro said, "So, you train so much all the time at Hinata House, why don't you train at a dojo?"

Motoko thought, 'Phew. Something I feel comfortable talking about…' She said, "Uhm. Well, it is a long story, but I hope to improve and surpass my teacher. My family has a dojo in Kyoto… but I chose to attend high school here and be away for a while."

Keitaro smiled and said, "Well, I kinda got thrown out of my house and my family thinks I have no potential. I really am determined prove them wrong and get into Tokyo U... How about you? Have you thought of where you want to go after High School?"

Motoko said, "No. Not really. I have not put much thought into it. I might return home to further my sword arts…" The waitress arrived with their food and she welcomed the interruption. She thought, 'Phew, this conversation is getting very personal. And I thought he was such a loser for being a ronin, but I have not thought much of my future…'

They began to eat and Keitaro said, "So how have things been at Hinata House? I bet everyone's happy now that I'm gone huh?"

Motoko said, "Oh, I did not sense happiness at all. When Haruka-san told us you would not be staying anymore, everyone was surprised and very quiet. I actually noticed the feeling of…" she thought, 'loneliness' and said, "emptiness now that you no longer reside among us… Is it true that you might be returning to live with your parents soon?"

Keitaro finished a bite of food and said, "Well, if today is any indication, Aunt Haruka might put me to work at the teahouse. I'd like to stay here, but if she tells me to go… well, there's not much I can do."

She frowned and felt a dull pain in her heart. She thought, 'No! He can not leave…' They both sat in silence until they finished their food.

Keitaro was getting ready to pay the bill and she said, "I will pay for my part of the bill."

Keitaro smiled and said, "No. I insist on paying." He paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Motoko thought, 'This was a nice outing. Finally, I am able to interact with Urashima by myself. I was distracted with all that small talk and I have not told him what I meant to say…' Her heart started beating faster and she was nervous. She said, "Uh. Urashima-Sempai? Would you please walk me back to Hinata house?"

Keitaro thought, 'Huh? This is weird. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. Why does she want me to go with her?' He grinned and said, "Uhm. Yeah, sure." They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the bottom of the steps leading up to Hinata House. They began to climb the steps together as the wind howled slightly. The surprising gust of cold made her shiver and she thought, 'Oh no. We're almost there and I have not told him… what if the other girls see us together? I have to tell him now. If he leaves for home, I may never get another chance…' Her heart raced as they climbed the final steps. She walked closer to Keitaro and gently held his hand.

Keitaro was surprised and he looked over at Motoko. He thought, 'Huh? What is this about? Oh well, I guess it might be rude to pull my hand away…' He smiled and thought, 'This sure is weird, but nice. A girl has never given me this kind of attention before…' Motoko suddenly paused. He thought, 'Huh? What now?' He looked over to Motoko and she blushed and looked towards the ground.

Motoko thought, 'This is so unlike me. What am I doing? What should I do now?' Her heart started beating faster, 'I now must tell him. She looked into his eyes and said forcefully, 'Urashima. I Love You!' She gently put her left hand on the back of his head and kissed him passionately. She quickly pulled away and ran for Hinata House.

Keitaro was so shocked that he didn't know what to say or do. He thought, 'Huh?. I sure didn't see that coming…' He whispered, "M-Motoko…" and stood still and watched her run inside and out of sight.

A beep and soft humming sound came from the reception area of the lobby. Motoko ran past it and was oblivious to her surroundings. A paper printed out of the fax machine. It read:

To: Haruka Urashima

From: Hinata Urashima

Subject: Changes for Hinata House…


End file.
